Nuestro deseo
by Fatima Winner
Summary: Kagami y Kuroko son amigos desde la secundaria y siempre han estado juntos. Ahora que van a la universidad y comparten un departamento, sus verdaderos sentimientos comenzarán a salir a flote. Y aunque ninguno sea capaz de decirlo, el deseo inconsciente que los une los pondrá al descubierto. Gracias a ¿un milagro? -lovechild, wishbabies-


**Nota**** preliminar****:**

¡Hola! Fátima Winner aquí~ Sí, lo sé. En lugar de haberme puesto a escribir el capítulo 18 de mi fic, se me dio por hacer esto. Lo siento xD Pueden culpar a Thomas (o en realidad darle las gracias) por ello~ Ya que fue quien me convenció de escribir esto uwu Y es que el pensar en un lovechild de mi OTP suprema simplemente me fascinó. No pude resistirme después de ver la temática. Solo que originalmente iba a participar en un reto con este escrito. Pero como siempre soy bastante mala siguiendo límites. Así que los excedí xD Y soy muy terca y muy floja como para editarlo solo por eso. Por lo que aquí tienen el trabajo tal cual como lo pensé c: ¡Espero que sea de su agrado! Disfrútenlo.

**Explicación rápida sobre lo que es el wishbabies: **

Básicamente es una historia en donde los protagonistas no pueden tener hijos biológicos. Sin embargo si son capaces de desearlo con todo el corazón un bebé aparecerá en la puerta de su casa. Las circunstancias de ello varían según cada autor. Pero lo importante es que ambos personajes compartan un sentimiento de amor muy fuerte y estén aptos para poder cuidar al bebé. Desearlo será suficiente para que el milagro suceda c: Sin embargo, el bebé tomará vida por completo solo cuando sea tocado por ambos padres.

**Capítulo único**

Kagami y Kuroko se conocieron en primero de secundaria y desde entonces han sido amigos. Lo suficientemente cercanos como para decidir mudarse juntos a un departamento ahora que iban a la universidad. Ya que les quedaba cerca del campus y podían ahorrar el pasaje. Además de que sus padres eran quienes lo estaban pagando. Por lo que ellos solo debían de preocuparse por estudiar. Aunque en realidad eso solo fue una excusa para poder pasar más tiempo juntos. Ya que por ir a carreras distintas se había vuelto complicado las salidas a las que tanto estaban acostumbrados.

Pero ahora que acababan de comenzar a vivir juntos, todo era diferente. O mejor dicho habían vuelto a ser tan unidos como antes e incluso quizá más. Si es que eso era posible. Ya que siempre fueron inseparables. Incluso sus amigos solían molestarlos diciendo que ellos dos venían en combo. O con la clásica pregunta de: "¿Ya están saliendo?".

«Como si fuera tan fácil» lamentó para sus adentros.

Llevaba años enamorado de esa persona. Pero fue lo suficientemente despistado como para no haberse percatado de ello hasta hace un año atrás. Tiempo en el cual consideró el declararse en varias oportunidades. Sin embargo, cada vez que estuvo por hacerlo acabó echándose para atrás. Porque se trataba de su mejor amigo. Peor aún ahora que vivían juntos. ¿No sería raro que tu compañero de piso dijera algo como eso? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Y qué si Kagami ya no quería compartir el departamento con él luego de saberlo?

Era muy arriesgado. Aunque en realidad esas solo eran excusas. Después de todo, su mejor amigo no era el tipo de persona que se alejaría por una razón así. O al menos eso creía. ¿Entonces, qué era lo que realmente lo detenía? La verdad era...

—¿Kuroko? —lo llamó su compañero al notar que llevaba callado un buen rato.

—¿Si?—. Parecía acabar de despertar de su propia ensoñación.

—¿Sucede algo? —interrogó preocupado.

—Nada en absoluto —negó en el acto mientras se hacía el desentendido y trataba de seguir comiendo.

—Es que estuviste callado todo este rato...

—¿Extrañas mis bromas? —comentó con una expresión burlona.

—No—. Lo pensó y agregó: —Prefiero cuando platicamos de cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo: ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy? No me has contado nada.

Kuroko se le quedó mirando. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable con él? Cuando lo trataba de una manera tan dulce y atenta el corazón del más pequeño parecía querer derretirse.

«Es obvio que me enamoré de ti justamente por esto, ¿sabes?» suspiró y decidió contestar —Las clases estuvieron bien. Hoy vimos psicología y psicomotricidad. Como siempre dejaron tarea y un trabajo grupal.

—¿Han comenzado con las prácticas? —preguntó interesado.

—Sí, ya sabes. Vamos a ver a los niños de los colegios que están afiliados a la universidad.

—Ya veo. Suena muy interesante eso de poder tratar con los niños desde los primeros ciclos de la carrera.

—Es por el lema de la universidad. Además de que necesitamos los créditos y yo particularmente debo de conservar la beca.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tú eres tan bueno cuando se trata de estudiar, además de que amas tu carrera y por sobre todo amas a los niños. Así que estoy seguro de que siempre te irá bien. ¡Te graduarás con honores!~ —afirmó con una sonrisa.

Kuroko no pudo evitar sonreír también en respuesta, pero aún así decidió molestarlo.

—A diferencia de Kagami-kun, que tiene problemas con las matemáticas a pesar de que tu carrera es netamente de números.

—Tsk —se quejó desviando la mirada—. ¡Pero me graduaré también, ya lo verás!

—Más te vale. Porque sería un problema si no vienes a la graduación conmigo.

Kagami lo miró, por lo que Kuroko explicó.

—¿O quién me llevaría en su auto entonces?

Kagami rodó los ojos al terminar de comer.

—¿Acaso soy tu chófer? —cuestionó.

—Algo así~

—Kuroko, aprovechado —se quejó—. Es lo que gano por ser tan blando contigo.

—Solo bromeo —se excusó sin darle importancia para después ponerse a recoger el servicio junto a su compañero.

Sabía que a pesar de todo Kagami nunca se enojaría con él. Sin importar cuántas bromas le hiciera. ¿Acaso era un ángel? ¿Por qué tenía tanta tolerancia con todo lo que Kuroko dijera o hiciera? Pero por sobre todo, ¿desde cuándo fue que comenzó a sonreír tanto para Kagami? ¿Desde cuándo se hizo tan natural el hecho de estar a su lado y el sentir tanta confianza como para bromear de ese modo con su mejor amigo? Al punto de sentirse tan cómodo y relajado como para ser capaz de solo ser él mismo. Todas sus barreras fueron deshechas desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Pero desde cuándo...?

«¿Cuándo fue exactamente qué me enamoré de ti?»

No lo sabía. Y de todos modos no importaba. Lo único que en verdad le preocupaba ahora era el hecho de ser hombre. Quizá si fuera una chica no tendría por qué dudar tanto al respecto.

«¿Pero si yo fuera mujer nosotros no podríamos vivir juntos, verdad?»

—¿Y ahora en qué estás pensando, Kuroko?

Kuroko lo miró. Por lo que Kagami continuó.

—Últimamente te noto muy pensativo. Por momentos como que te pierdes por completo. No eres tan bueno ocultando tus preocupaciones como crees. Incluso si puedes engañar a todos los demás con tu expresión seria de siempre y las bromas que haces para cambiar de tema. Sabes que yo siempre me daré cuenta de cualquier mínimo detalle que podría pasar desapercibido por el resto. Porque soy tu mejor amigo y te conozco mejor que nadie.

"Mejor amigo".

—Pero bueno, si no quieres decirme está bien. Cuando quieras hacerlo te escucharé, ¿de acuerdo?

«Como si pudiera hacerlo» dijo solo para sus adentros para después responder—. Está bien.

Kagami le sonrió y Kuroko decidió contestar con otra sonrisa mientras lavaban el servicio. Cualquiera que pudiera verlos en ese momento pensaría que lucían como una pareja recién casada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Esa noche como muchas otras Kuroko mintió diciendo que tenía frío y se escabulló a la cama de su mejor amigo. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil conciliar el sueño cuando tenía tan cerca a la persona que se lo robaba. Pero dormir separados de algún modo lo hacía extrañarlo más. Suspiró y revisó el teléfono por última vez para después dejarlo sobre el mueble de madera.

—Eres un friolento. Y eso que apenas empieza el invierno —comentó el pelirrojo—. Supongo que debería de comprar una calefacción...

Pero la verdad era que no quería. Porque el verdadero deseo de Kagami era... Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al ver una de las fotos que tanto atesoraba. Lo pensó por un par de segundos y dejó el aparato a un lado. Era hora de dormir.

—Buenas noches, Kagami-kun.

—Buenas noches, Kuroko.

Incluso si hacía frío la calidez de sus propios corazones lograba abrigarlos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagami fue el primero en despertar, al hacerlo se quedó observando el peculiar peinado de su compañero. Sonrió, se veía tan adorable... Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó para tratar de despejarse. Tenía que guardar la compostura.

Pero la perdió por completo cuando fue a preparar el desayuno y en el camino se encontró con una sorpresa que lo dejó perplejo. Al punto de hacerlo gritar como niño.

—¡Waaaaaa...!

Se frotó los ojos una y otra vez, pero no desaparecía. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué clase de broma extraña era esta? ¿O acaso estaba soñando?

Kuroko apareció todo despeinado y con una gran interrogante en la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede, Kagami-kun? ¿Por qué gritaste de ese modo? ¿Pasó algo?

—Por favor, Kuroko, dime que esto no es un sueño, ni una alucinación mía.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Puedes verlo?

—¿El qué? —interrogó mientras dirigía la mirada hacia donde el otro le apuntaba—. ¿Un bebé...? ¿De dónde salió? —preguntó confundido.

—No lo sé, él solo apareció allí...

—Eso no es posible. Él debe de haber venido de algún lado. Alguien debió de haberlo dejado en la entrada...

Al menos que... No, eso no podía estar sucediendo, ¿o sí? Con el corazón en la mano, Kuroko se acercó al pequeño para recogerlo del suelo y poder verlo mejor.

Mientras que Kagami fue a revisar las puertas y ventanas. Todas cerradas tal cual como las dejó la noche anterior. ¿Entonces qué era lo que había pasado? Solo podía estar soñando, ¿verdad?

—¿Fue por qué me dormí pensando en eso que tengo este sueño tan loco? —comenzó a murmurar mientras daba vueltas como un tigre enjaulado—. Pero si esto fuera realidad yo sería tan feliz... ¿Por qué mi mente me hace esto?

Gracias a los sentidos agudos que tenía Kuroko logró escucharlo, por lo que le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ellos. El muchacho de cabellos celestes estaba tan nervioso que le era muy difícil contenerse.

—Esto no es un sueño, Kagami-kun —afirmó cargando al bebé y enseñándoselo—. Este niño tiene nuestras características...

—¿Qué?—. Si antes estaba confundido, ahora hasta parecía aturdido. El mundo ya no tenía sentido ¿De qué estás hablando?—. Además—. Centró la mirada en el niño que no parecía dar señales de vida—. ¿Él está respirando...? —preguntó asustado.

—Dame tu mano—. Casi temblando tomó la mano del otro y la colocó sobre la cabeza del pequeño.

En ese momento el bebé que había parecido un muñeco realista todo ese tiempo, dio una respiración profunda y comenzó a llorar.

Kagami dio un salto espantado y entró en pánico al no saber qué hacer.

—¡Está llorando! OMG es como si de repente hubiese cobrado vida solo por haberlo tocado... ¡Qué tipo de sueño tan loco es este!

—Por enésima vez, Kagami-kun. Este no es un sueño —insistió Kuroko mientras arrullaba al menor tratando de calmarlo—. Por más descabellado que parezca esto está sucediendo realmente... Este niño es nuestro —afirmó tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Kagami se les quedó mirando, desconcertado. Intentando asimilar lo que decía su mejor amigo. ¿Eso era si quiera posible? Sin embargo, Kuroko se veía tan lindo cargando a ese pequeño que no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado por ello.

—Todo está bien ahora. Tus papás están contigo —susurró con ternura—. No estarás solo nunca más.

El niño pareció entenderlo porque poco a poco comenzó a calmarse.

—¿En verdad es nuestro...?—. Seguía sin poder creerlo, pero aún así su corazón no dejaba de latir a toda velocidad.

—Lo es. Si te fijas bien él parece tener la forma peculiar de tus cejas y el color de mis ojos.

—Oh, my god... ¿Pero cómo fue que sucedió?

Kuroko lo pensó por un par de segundos y decidió explicarse.

—Existe una leyenda urbana acerca de esto. ¿No sé si has escuchado sobre las travesuras de Uriel y los niños deseo?

Kagami negó con la cabeza, por lo que Kuroko prosiguió.

—¿Si sabes quién es Uriel, verdad? Uno de los principales arcángeles según distintas creencias, y el más cercano a Dios. Se dice también que este ángel fue humano alguna vez hace muchísimo tiempo. Por lo que cada cierto tiempo él baja a la tierra a cumplir los anhelos de las personas. Incluso existe una fecha específica en dónde los creyentes hacen un ritual especial con sus peticiones. Dejando eso de lado, se dice también que Uriel es un ángel muy travieso. Y que al haber sido humano en el pasado puede comprenderlos mejor. Por lo que suele interceder mucho por ellos. Entonces un día, una pareja que no podía tener hijos deseó con todo el corazón poder tener uno. Uriel los escuchó y decidió cumplir su deseo. Se dice también que no fue la única vez que este milagro sucedió. Si no que después de ese primer caso extraordinario, Uriel les otorgó los niños deseo a otras parejas en diferentes tiempos y distintas partes del mundo. Pero son casos alejados que pueden contarse con los dedos. Poniendo como única condición que las personas bendecidas lo hubiesen deseado desde el fondo de su corazón y de forma sincera. Entre otras cosas. Se suponía que solo era una leyenda... Sin embargo, no hay ninguna otra explicación de por qué habría aparecido de la nada un niño con nuestras características genéticas. Esto solo puede ser un milagro...

Kagami se quedó con la boca abierta. Nunca jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que llegaría el día en el que fuera tan bendecido por el cielo.

—Pero eso también quiere decir —agregó Kuroko con la mirada en el más alto—. Que tú deseaste tener un hijo conmigo, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo se puso rojo y trató de explicarse muy nervioso.

—Ah, eso fue por qué... Te veías tan lindo cuando estabas cerca de un niño, que no pude evitar pensar que serías un excelente padre... Y no solo eso—. Se armó de valor para decir lo siguiente—. También pensé que "si tan solo pudiéramos tener un hijo nosotros, sería tan feliz" —confesó sonrojado—. Yo solo quería formar una familia contigo, Kuroko... Pero yo no tenía el valor para decirlo...

Kuroko bajó la vista sonrojado y preguntó con el corazón en la mano.

—¿Me amas?

Silencio. Ambos podían escuchar a la perfección el latir de sus propios corazones. Hasta que Kagami contestó.

—Más que a nada en este mundo, Kuroko —confesó nervioso—. Con toda mi alma y mi corazón...

Kuroko se sintió tan feliz que podría haberse puesto a llorar en ese instante. Sin embargo, tenía una respuesta que dar antes de eso.

—Yo también te amo, Kagami-kun.

El pelirrojo sintió que podía respirar después de eso. Era correspondido. E incluso tenían un hijo ahora. Podían formar la familia que tanto anhelaban. No existía nada más que pudiera pedir. La felicidad lo desbordaba tanto que solo pudo abrazarlos con delicadeza.

—Ahora mismo ustedes dos son lo más valioso que yo tengo —afirmó con ternura mientras besaba la frente de Kuroko.

—¿Desde cuándo me amas, Kagami-kun? —preguntó recostándose en el pecho del más alto.

El pelirrojo lo pensó. Eso era difícil de definir.

—Te he amado por tanto tiempo que siento como si hubiese sido toda mi vida. La verdad es que no estoy seguro de cuando fue que empezó exactamente. Todo fue tan natural que daba por seguro el hecho de siempre estar juntos. Por lo que recién el año pasado me percaté de que mis sentimientos eran incluso más profundos de lo que ya creía. ¿Me pregunto cuando fue que este amor tan grande comenzó? En verdad me gustaría saberlo. Pero no lo sé. Quizá fue después de volvernos mejores amigos en primer año. Quizá fue unos meses después de habernos conocido. O la primera vez que te vi sonreír para mí. O la primera vez que lloraste en mis brazos. ¿Cómo saberlo?

—Así que te pasó igual que a mí —murmuró avergonzado.

Porque no fue el único en tardar tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

—¿Tú lo sabes, Kuroko? ¿El momento exacto en el que empezaste a amarme?

Kuroko negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy igual que tú. No puedo definir con exactitud el momento en el que este amor comenzó. Pero estoy seguro de que fue hace mucho tiempo. Solo que fuimos lo suficientemente lentos como para notarlo apenas.

—Todo gracias a este pequeño que desde ahora nos acompañará en nuestro largo camino por la vida—. Sonrió hacia ambos sin soltarlos—. Daré lo mejor de mí para sacar adelante a nuestra familia.

—Yo también me esforzaré.

—¿Entonces, te casarías conmigo, Kuroko?

Kuroko no pudo contenerse más y soltó un par de lágrimas de pura felicidad.

—¿Y lo preguntas? Por supuesto que sí.

Nervioso y con el corazón latiéndole a mil, Kagami acarició la mejilla de Kuroko y se acercó para besarlo. Fue un beso suave y muy dulce como los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro. Lo repitieron una y otra vez como recordatorio de la promesa de amor que acababan de hacer.

—Todavía siento que estoy soñando. Nunca hubiese imaginado que existiera una felicidad tan grande como la que siento ahora. Los amo tanto—. Acarició al bebé y luego el rostro de Kuroko—. Los protegeré con todo lo que tengo —afirmó con una amplia y cálida sonrisa.

Kuroko no pudo evitar pensar que Kagami era como un sol. La luz que siempre le mostraba el camino a casa. Y que a partir de ahora los iluminaría a ambos. A Kuroko y al pequeño. Quien desde ese primer encuentro pudo sentir todo el amor que sus padres se profesaban.

Por lo que Kuroko y el niño le devolvieron la sonrisa. Tenían muchos planes por hacer, cosas que comprar, trámites por comenzar, y una boda por organizar. Pero estaban seguros de que mientras permanecieran juntos todo iría bien. Porque los días de felicidad acababan de comenzar.

**FIN**

**Nota de autora****:**

Siento que me quedó un poco extraño. En especial por el tema de Uriel. Para los que leen mi fic AkaKi deben de saber que aunque no sea particularmente religiosa (puesto que creo en Dios a mi manera) me gusta mucho el tema de ángeles. Y sí creo en los milagros también, porque fui capaz de ver uno de cerca. Sin embargo, son sucesos que pasan muy aislados. Aun así quise incluirlo en esta historia que de alguna manera podrían tomarlo como una explicación previa a todo lo que pienso desarrollar en mi otro fic (Ángel Guardián) que prometo retomar este año uwu Si no tienen permiso de pegarme XD También me pondré a escribir ahora mismo el capítulo 18 de mi longfic KagaKuro (El camino hacia ti), así que espérenlo c:

Volviendo con esta historia que es lo importante xD Me quedó cursi lo sé, pero si me leen de antes ya deberían de saber que mis oneshot KagaKuro siempre son así XD El drama, angst y demás me los reservo para los longfic xD -le tiran cosas- Los escritos como este son solo para hacerlos felices uwur Que créanme yo fui feliz imaginando al hijo de mi OTP y hasta traté de hacerle un dibujo, aunque todavía no lo tengo terminado uwu Pero en verdad me esforcé escribiendo esto. Por lo que les agradecería que pudieran agregar, seguir, votar y dejar comentarios si es que esto les gustó. Me animarían mucho a seguir trayendo oneshot de vez en cuando y a continuar mis demás historias xD

Sin más me despido, gente bonita. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
